It is known in the cord lock art to provide a helicoidal metal spring in a cylindrical housing with a plunger slidably disposed in the housing, and the cylindrical housing having holes which are made coincident with a plunger hole to receive a cord, which cord is locked in place between the plunger and housing when the spring expands. Typical of such prior art cord locks are those disclosed in Swedish Patent No. 70432, granted Apr. 5, 1982; Swedish Patent No. 125,030, patented May 16, 1946; and Hutchison et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,605, granted May 11, 1982.
Other more elaborate cord locks or clamps are disclosed in Eby, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,293,719, granted Aug. 25, 1942; Buhler, 2,524,649, granted Oct. 3, 1950; Eichinger, 3,080,867, granted Mar. 12, 1963; Boden, 4,288,891, granted Sept. 15, 1981; and U.K. Patent Application GB No. 2 066 891, filed July 15, 1981.
Such prior art constructions involved three or more elements which had to be properly shaped and interfitted for proper use. In addition, the prior art often required separate stop and hole alignment elements to insure ready functioning of the lock.
Now there is provided by the present invention a cord lock which requires only two molded parts which are readily interfitted and yet provide a smoothly functioning, reliable design.